Coupling rods or coupling levers of said type are used in an articulated mechanism of a turbocharger.
On the hot side of the turbocharger, in particular in a temperature range of above 300° C., with coupling rods of said type, it has hitherto only been possible for those metallic parts of a ball joint which are in engagement to run directly on one another without the interposition of a buffer element. However, this has the disadvantage of increased wear, and furthermore, it is not possible to provide the coupling rod or the ball joint with vibration-damping properties.